Traditionally, a massage therapist uses his or her hands to apply pressure to a targeted area of a client's body. For example, stimulating a body area by using a pincer grip performed by the thumb and index fingers of the therapist has proven to be one of the most effective methods of massage therapy. A therapist can stimulate a targeted body area employing the pincer grip until the client would feel muscle relaxation in the affected area, responsive to which the therapist can intensify the grip to propagate the pressure to the deeper tissues. However, a strong grip can relatively quickly lead to therapist's tiredness, making for the therapist difficult if not impossible to maintain the level of pressure needed for successful therapy. Thus, the need exists for a clamping device simulating or augmenting the pincer grip and other manipulations performed by a massage therapist.